Ultraizer
Ultraizer () is an Japanese-American action/adventures comedy-drama science fiction romantic mystery mecha anime series where its follow an group of intergalactic heroes protects the Earth where they gets helps from Tron where they battles the evil forces of the Shadowzax Empire. Synopsis In a very long time ago during the very early prehistoric Earth, an group of intergalactic heroes know as the Battleizers, who are all hunting down an army of monsters know as the Shadowzax Empire where they destroy 17 planets where they plan on destroying Earth. Than, they battles them as they protecting the Earth. Than, the Shadowzax Empire unleashed meteors which cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the present timeline, the Battlerizers has been reawaken where Shadowzax Empire has also been reawaken where they find themselves getting from an elite special agent team know as Tron where two groups works together to saves the planet Earth from the Shadowzax Empire. Characters Battleizers The Battleizers () are group of intergalactic heroes where they protect the universe from evil 50,000,000 years ago. Than, they hunt down the Shadowzax Empire in prehistoric Earth. When the the Shadowzax Empire unleashed meteors which they cause the dinosaur extinction. Than, some of them are put in pods and some of them are nearly old, dies, or being kidnapped where they being mind control. They all has the same powers such as, teleport, flight, super speed, super strength, x-ray vision, energy blasts, read peoples' mind, turn into any kind of animals, and also has different elemental powers. * Daimus/Ultraizer: Daimus is the wielder of the Ultraizer armor and the main character, he was put into a pod where thousand of years later where he reawaken in the present timeline where he helps Tron to battles the Shadowzax Empire. He begins a incredible journey of finding the other Battlerizers in order to destroy the Shadowzax Empire for good. He has the element of light and his armor color is gold. * Beauty/Alphaizer: Beauty is the wielder of the Alphaizer armor and Daimus' love interest, she was captured by the Shadowzax Empire where they brainwash her and puts her to pod where she would be reawaken by the Shadowzax Empire when they sent her to kills Ultraizer in the present day. After being free by Daimus and Kimiko, she still dating Daimus and also being great friend with Kimiko. She has the element of air and her armor color is pink. * /Omegaizer: * /Deltaizer: * /Powerizer: * /Gammaizer: * /Turboizer: * /Superizer: * /Speedizer: * /Ninjaizer: * /Titanizer: Top-Secret Special Agent Team Tron * Special Agent Kimiko Hisamura: Shadowzax Empire Shadowzax Empire (Devikillers in Japan) * ? Voice Cast English * Japanese * Episodes #The Battlerizers Reawaken: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Japanese-American Category:Japanese-American Anime Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Mystery Category:Action/adventure